Talk:Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates Catwoman threating Danny.jpg Danny, Alec and Becca journey.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec freaking out.jpg Naudia freaking out.jpg Cory and the Black Buzzers.jpg Cory rescuing Stephanie.jpg Alec, Becca and Naudia mourning.jpg Alec, Becca and Danny.png Villains freaking out.jpg Alec cheering Danny up.jpg Danny depressed.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec in Swimsuits.jpg Becca's Nightmare.jpg Becca and Danny at Winton Woods Park.png Cory, Jaquille, Naudia and Stephanie protecting Cincinnati.png Danny, Becca and Alec after attack at Wendy's.jpg Catwoman and Danny arguing on top of Bridge.jpg Catgirl and Luke together.jpg Dragon In Cincinnati Museum.jpg Alec and Becca drowning.png Jaquille, Cory and Stephanie in Final Battle.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec at Wendy's.jpg Danny, Alec and Becca with Grandpa Kingston.png Danny, Becca and Alec in Cincinnati Museum.jpg Catwoman Releases Power.jpg Alec comforts Naudia.jpg Naudia and Miss Watson attacked by Unborn army.jpg Jaquille Comfort Becca while crying.jpg Cincinnati In Firely Dome.jpg Danny, Becca and Alec attacked by Ocean Monster.jpg Becca, Danny and Alec at King's Island Tower.png Naudia worried about Alec.jpg Alec and Becca rescuing Goldenman.png Alec, Danny Becca in Battle.png Danny's Sacrafice.jpg Becca and Alec in Cincinnati Museum.jpg Danny and Alec fighting in front of Becca.jpg Rebecca romanticly stairs at Alec.jpg Alec romanticly stairs at Becca.jpg Becca and Cory talking.jpg Hunter and Alice holding hands.jpg Alec, Jaquille, Crying Becca and Naudia.png Miss Watson, Hunter, Alice and Tiffany.png Danny firing at Catwoman.jpg Catwoman firing at Danny.jpg Shego in final battle.jpg Monkeyman in final battle.jpg Brook, Brooke, Jessica, Ben and Corey hunting.jpg Jessica.jpg Becca vs. Killer.png Possessed Heather.jpg Miss Watson protecting her husband.jpg Becca vs. Catgirl.jpg Goldenman activating superpowers.jpg Naudia and Heather.png Danny, Alec and Becca with Grandpa Kingston.jpg Danny's Mother.jpg Baby Danny.jpg Naudia.jpg Cory.jpg Danny.jpg Becca in Bikini.jpg Shirtless Alec.jpg Frighten Heather.jpg Alec, Danny and Becca.png Part II After talking to Alice's grandfather about the Final Rush and Black Buzzers, Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry and Alec Gutzwiller continue their mission to search for three missing pieces of the Crystal Power hidden in Cincinnati Museum, Winton Woods Park and King's Island. While on a hunt for their first mission at the museum, Danny, Rebecca and Alec were attacked by a dragon. The second piece at Winton Woods is where the gang were attacked by a water monsters. The third and final piece in King's Island, however, is difficult for them to find. While raising more army, Catwoman kidnaps and possessed Heather Woods, Alec's apperently new girlfriend, which sets off to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary. Within Danny's absences, Cory Berning is now in charge of Jane Hoop Elementary and Cincinnati and the base is protected by the forcefield, until it gets into control by Catwoman putting the city in danger. Meanwhile, Alec and Rebecca begins to get close to each other as they two passionly kissed when Danny gets furious. Rebecca erased the memories of what he and Rebecca were doing and Danny knows, to make them to forget. Continuing their mission, they were attacked by possessed Heather who was suspeciously murdered and possessed by Luke. As Alec passionly kissed her, she comes back to normal. The four returned back to Cincinnati where it is now an 24 hour war. Brooke Brovey, Jessica Humphrey, Ben Junkgunz, Brook Crawford and Cory Jennings are chasing after Catgirl, but is too fast and too powerful to capture until they get distracted by one of the Jane Hoop Elementary members; Cory, Jaquille, Stephanie, Alice and Hunter. Later, Hunter Suggs and Alice sneaks into Catwoman's Base and grabs the Magic Ball. Before they can escape, the two slowly begin to kiss and both can feel the sparks, and they later walked out the Base holding hands. They later joined into the final battle with the superheroes. Too powerful to defeat, Catwoman killed Goldenman. One day later, Danny, Rebecca and Alec eventually leave Cincinnati to Morphin the Power, leaving their teammates left and hopeless. But with Danny planning to give up and fears his parent will die, Alec and Rebecca promises him that they will try as hard as they can. They return to Cincinnati and began to continue, but Catwoman, still is never met to be stopped. During the final battle, everyone gets injured and killed including both Maria Dawns and Michael Walker. Meanwhile, while Shego Dalma is set to kill Mayor James Watson, Miss Bella Watson rescues him and kills her with the Black Buzzer falling into the ground bleeding heavingly in the back. However, Shadow the Monkeyman furiously transformed into a muscular gorilla taking revenge to Mayor and Miss Watson until he is defeated and killed by Cory rescuing them. Also, while rescuing Hunter, Alec defeated and killed Luke stabbing him in the stomach with the Black Buzzer. Dies on Catgirl's arm, she managed to take revenge on Alec till Rebecca stops her. Slashing and killing her, Alice rescues her by stabbing the Black Buzzer in her back and snaps her neck with she and Rebecca leaving Catgirl dead. Meanwhile, Catwoman blasts with the Black Buzzers on Danny and dies on Rebecca where everyone in Cincinnati cries. Seeing his parents, Robert Foster and David Johnson, they cheer him up beliving that choosen ones never give up. They bring him back to life, he places the Crystal Power into the Fountain Square and has given superpower becoming as powerful as he is. He finally killed Catwoman once and for all with his superpowers and the Black Buzzers at her chest. Alec and Naudia got back together once again, as Heather now begins dating Jane Hoop Elementary's longtime friend Kirk Waters, who returns from their reality video game. Danny did deafeated evil, but still have to safe the world with the Final Rush has already entered earth as it began to faint away. Danny than stores the pieces of the Crystal Power back together and places them along with the Magic Ball on the Fountain Square, and ended up sacrafice in the Final Rush as the world is now gone. But, it finally works as earth is restored and everyone is safe and finally came to a happy ending. Twelve years later, the members of the Jane Hoop Elementary retired and replaces one of their children to take over incase more evil comes. Right back in their teenage years, Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille looked at the Jane Hoop Elementary base one last time before they can go on to their own lives forever.